Chitose's Promise
by Macho Man Randy Quaid
Summary: After having her eyes forced open by her sister, Chitose realizes that she has loved Ayano the whole time. But the whole time, she has been helping her true love win over another. Can Chitose rectify her mistake before it is too late? If Chitose is anything she is patient, so she can wait. Can't she?


The burden on the back of Chitose was great indeed as she made her long trek to what was once her favorite room in the entire school. A room she once considered an asylum from the monotony of the daily routine, now only oppressed her with weaponized memories. The burden pulled her eyes to the floor, her snow white hair now basically a mask that concealed her sullen and weary expression from the other students as she walked through the halls. Which was a benefit because she wanted to remain out of sight from everyone,particularly one girl she was keen on avoiding. On course, she practiced her speech she was going to give to her student council president. There was nothing hard about what she was going to say or do, but still anything worth doing was worth doing right, so she thought.

'President Matsumoto~" she said aloud, and then whispered the rest quietly to herself as she reached the council room door, and paused before she opened it. She froze for a moment in the open door way and recoiled a bit from some of the memories that the room triggered as one would do if they opened an airtight jar of foul contents. And she remembered their first meeting. Chitose was already occupying what would become her seat for the next two academic years when the purplette came into the room.

* * *

'Ah hello, is this the student council room?' she remembered her saying as she entered the room. She nodded, 'Uumm, it is~'

'I'm not late for the meeting, am I? Where is everybody?' she looked around frantically. Chitose shook her head. 'Don't worry. I'm early. I was the first one here.'

'EH!?' the girl exclaimed, again rather frantically, 'Bu-but! But I WANTED to be here first!' she clenched her fingers tight and stared at them angrily, as if they were somehow the responsible party. 'If I AM to be the student council president, I have to be the first to arrive AND the last to leave overtime!' She grimaced; she wasn't exactly foaming at the mouth, but she certainly didn't appear the calmest of persons either.

Chitose tried to wave her down as best she could, a sweat drop coming down from the side of her head. 'Now, now," she said while motioning her hands downwards, "it's just the first meeting!`It's not that big a deal certainly~' The girl was still staring at her fists menacingly. Chitose put her hand on her arm.

'Gyeh?' the purplette recoiled from the contact. Chitose withdrew her hands away immediately. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I-' she stopped as their eyes met for the first time. Chitose realized now that they were the first set of eyes that ever caught her gaze. She must have repressed that fact later on to deny herself the horrible truth. But there is one feeling that she could never repress, and that was the desire to always see happiness in those colorful, beautiful pair of eyes.

But the other girl clearly did not feel the same immediate feeling, at least not overtly. But then again, she was never the best at knowing her on feelings, even today. She looked away quickly, with a slight blush on her face. 'Hmph!' she pouted as she tried this pale girl's token of companionship. 'Well, of course, you'd say that!' she continued, replying to her previous statement. 'You're a "fellow" council member!' she said the word fellow with a strongly sarcastic tone. 'You're after the presidency, too, I'm sure! Then that means you are my rival and everything you say is highly questionable.' She was slightly surprised to hear giggling from behind her. 'What-?" she asked as she looked back toward the girl, 'What are you laughing at?'

Chitose suppressed her laughter and replied, "I'm sorry. But y'see, you got me all wrong. I'm not interested in becoming student council president.'

'That's exactly what someone not seeking the presidency would say!'

'Well, except for you,' Chitose replied with a hint of smugness in her voice, 'you brazenly declared it, even though you thought that I was your rival~'

'Th-that's hardly the point!' Ayano said flustered as she pointed shakily back at her. Chitose covered her mouth with her palm as she chuckled softly again, 'Heh heh. But seriously," she continued, 'I swear I don't have any presidential ambitions~'

Ayano tried to maintain her disbelief, but the look of Chitose's face. Although reluctantly, her, 'Honest,' sold her. She finally took the seat next to her, and she asked, 'Okay. Well, then why are you joining the council?'

Chitose shrugged and fixed her glasses. 'Simply to serve my classmates. I just wanna help out as best I can~'

'Oh,' Ayano replied. She looked at her in awe, 'That's a very admirable reason.' Chitose waved it away, but Ayano continued, 'I almost forgot about my classmates as soon as I entered the door. I was focused immediately on becoming president.' She bowed her head, 'Maybe I'm not deserving of the position after all.' She frowned, and Chitose immediately recoiled. Exasperated, she said, "No! No! Not at all! I'm sure you'll be a good president, and a good councilwoman!' Ayano looked back up at her. 'Do you really think so?'

'Yes, I know so.' They looked at each other again. 'Tell you what? To prove myself of my convictions, I'll tell the president when she arrives that you were here first ahead of me. So, that way, she'll know you're the more eager one!'

'You'd really do that for me?' she asked in awe. Chitose nodded. 'Always,' she said.

Ayano thought about it, and she waved the offer away. "Forget about it," she said, "it isn't important!'

'You sure?'

'Yes,' she nodded. 'It's like you said - serving our classmates! That's what's important!' Chitose smiled again, and she did, too. 'I'm sorry, I don't think I properly introduced myself,' she said. She extended her hand. 'My name is Sugiura Ayano.'

Chitose shook her hand and nodded, 'Nice to mee you. I'm Ikeda Chitose.' And from that point on, they were friends. Not even a day had gone by before they took to calling each other, "Ayano-chan," and "Chitose-chan."

Chitose remembered this and she remember her promise. 'I will work my hardest to ensure Ayano-chan's happiness.'

She sighed heavily. "I was wrong," she said to herself. "This is going to be pretty hard."

* * *

"Ah, Matsumoto-senpai isn't here," Chitose commented as she noticed the empty chair. She scanned the room. The assignment from yesterday was still lying there on the table. Someone else will have to complete it now. She decided to give her spiel one last practice.

Imagining the president in her seat, she stood up firm like a loyal soldier and declared," President Matsumoto Rise, it is with great displeasure that I must resign from my post on the Student Council."

Chitose fought to keep her eyes from tearing, but as soon as she said it aloud she couldn't keep the wall looked away and looked about the room remembering all her times here. Specifically, she remembered all the times she had with Ayano.

"Why am I resigning, Matsumoto-senpai?" she said back to the empty chair behind her. With tears in her eyes, she continued, "just for … personal reasons, senpai. For personal reasons, I cannot execute my duties."

"It's Sugiura Ayano to be honest with you, senpai. I fell in love with her, but she doesn't love me back." She shook her head as she said, "and I just cannot continue to work here under those conditions! I cannot continue to be with Ayano-chan when I know that she won't love me back or ever will. I tried to tell myself that we could continue to be friends and to work together, and I wanted so hard for that to be true, but I just know it in my heart that that is impossible!"

"It doesn't bring me any pleasure, senpai. I love you all and I will miss working with you greatly. But if I don't move onto something else and just watch Ayano date someone else, I'm just going to end up torturing myself."

* * *

Ayano did find herself a rival not before long, being the confrontational sort she was - Toshinou Kyoko.

Of course, though, Chitose realized what their little one-sided rivalry was really all about. Without hesitation, when Chitose figured it out, she had pledged to see the pairing become a reality in order to fulfill her mission - to see nothing but happiness from within those colorful, beautiful eyes. Over time, the dream of this pairing coming together became stronger and stronger until it had possessed her. She began to have nosebleeds from the very ecstasy of the illusions. Before long, she didn't even bare any sort of thought at all for her own feelings for Ayano, and much like her beloved Ayano she, too, came to deny her own feelings. Nothing could be allowed to interfere with the one true pairing; nothing could ever be permitted to infringe on Ayano's shot at happiness. Her least of all. For the longest time; however, Chitose was more than content to live in this state of blissful ignorance. But she cannot do so anymore.

It all changed a couple of days ago, when her sister came, took her out of the Platonic Cave of Shadows and forced her to look out into the blinding light to see the real world. It was night time, after homework. Chitose was busy fantasizing about Ayano and Kyoko after she had just finished reading a few of her yuri mangas. She recreated a scene from one of her mangas, where Ayano was the scissor killer assassin in a skimpy jumpsuit and Kyoko was the helpless ditzy high school student everyone had to kill.

'Don't hurt me with those scissors, Ayano-chan!'

'Hurt you? Why, of course not, Toshinou Kyoko! I would never hurt you with these scissors!' She grabbed the sobbing girl by the chin, pulled her close and said in a seductive voice, 'But I AM going to scissor you!' and she went in for a passionate make-out. Chitose moaned as her nose exploded some blood at her imagined scene. Truly, that OTP was the height of bliss. But then her younger twin sister came in, and things changed forever.

Chizuru handed her a tissue that she need, and Chitose gave her thanks. But then Chizuru said, and coldly, "Oneesan … why? Why do you subject yourself to this?"

"E-eh?" Chitose replied, confused, "What're you saying, imouto?"

"Why …why are you CONTENT to let that blonde bitch to take the one you love?" she said a little snarling now. Chitose asked again, "EH? WHAT?" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ONE I LOVE?"

Chizuru maintained her stare with her. "Don't play coy, oneesan~" she continued. SHe grabbed her twin and shook her with force, as if to wake someone up from a deep slumber. In Chizuru's case, a coma.

"Admit it, you love Suguira-san! I know you do! Don't allow Toshinou Kyoko to swipe your chance at happiness! Admit you love Sugiura-san!"

And Chitose did admit it. Her sister was right. She knew her alright, and better than she did herself it seemed. And there was no changing the consequence. As the days went by, gradually Chitose fantasized less and less about Kyoko and Ayano, putting her shy self in Kyoko's previously reserved spot. She tossed and turned in her sleep thinking about the two of them together. Whereas the pairing had once brought her joy, it now subjected her to the worse feeling of despair.

"What have I done?" she said staring up at the ceiling. "I've been pushing the one I love away from me the whole time and I didn't even know it!"

She found herself staring at her bestand her first true friend wistfully, longing to embrace her and kiss her and to get the same. But of course, she wouldn't. Sadly, Chitose already knew what the net results of such an effort would be - Chitose knew that Ayano only had eyes for Toshinou Kyoko.

"Well, maybe…" Chitose muttered herself, quietly, even though nobody else was around. "Maybe… there is still hope~" She thought about it, and smiled. "Yes, after all Toshinou-san HAS never actually shown that she returns her feelings, and she hits on other girls actively…" Chitose said, feeling slightly guilty, but not by much. "If Kyoko rejected Ayano-chan, maybe she would begin to notice~"

But fate was seemingly against her. At that moment the door screeched open disturbing Chitose from her train of thought. "Oh, Ayano-chan!" she greeted the vice-president as she returned. "Hello." Ayano didn't reply. Instead, she entered silently, her face blood red. She approached her and stood beside her, and mumbled, "Chitose-chan…"

"Oh," Chitose asked her concernedly, "Ayano-chan, is everything okay? Did anything happen between you and Toshinou-san?"

"I guess you could say that…." she seemingly grumbled again. "She…" and Ayano looked up, her face now all smiles in a moment of a irradiant splendor. Chitose couldn't help but notice how cute and beautiful she looked, despite the terrible news she was about to pass onto her.

"…she asked me out!" Ayano let out a laugh as Chitose's jaw dropped. "EH!?" Chitose replied, "She did what?"

"It happened!" Ayano said as she grasped Chitose's hands together in her own, "She finally asked me out."

Chitose, again powerless over her own affections, couldn't help but blush at the warmth her hands felt in her friend's. Consoling, in fact, as if they were the only source of light in a darkened space. She grumbled on, stupefied by this revelation, "Wha-wha-what…what did you do?"

Ayano continued to grin, oblivious as she was to the pale girl's plight. "Why I said yes, of course!"

"GAHHH~!" Chitose stood, her mouth further agape, "YOU…YOU…you did!?"

Ayano simply nodded, still too enraptured in her own ecstasy. "I…I see~" Chitose nodded. Still tense, she attempted to force herself to recompose and remain calm. 'But how!?' she yelled at herself in her head. 'How can I remain calm!? This is a terrible moment!?'

'No! Remember? This ISN'T about you! This is Ayano! Look how happy she is,' Chitose did as her conscience instructed. Ayano's face was glowing vibrantly. She had never seemed so happy. "She's beautiful," Chitose whispered very quietly to herself. 'And that's what this is all about! Toshinou Kyoko won, but Ayano is happy. Remember the promise you made.'

Again, Chitose did her best to carry out as her conscience dictated. She did remember her promise, 'To make sure Ayano is always happy.' In an exercise in futility, Chitose once again tried to repress her own wants. She tried to seal up her own fantasies regarding Ayano and herself, and try to find happiness in the fact thatthe OTP had finally come true.

Chitose faked the best smile she could muster, trying to believe herself in her own role. She gave up a weary thumbs up. "Good for you, Ayano-chan~" she said wearily, "I'm…very happy for you! Congratulations~"

Ayano, coming down a bit from her high, noticed the odd look and gesture on her friend's face. 'Strange,' she said to herself, 'she's also taking this, like, very well. Better than expected…'

"Um, Chitose-chan, are you alright?"

"Eh?" Chitose replied, "Why, of course, Ayano-chan? Why wouldn't I be~?"

Ayano leaned her head to one side. "It's just you kind of seem to be rather underrating. I kind of was worried that you were going to die actually. Y'know? From blood loss. But you appear fine."

"Oh, well, I guess since you two are now together," Chitose feigned ignorance, "there's just no need for the nosebleeds anymore! Heh heh," she laughed nervously, "they're only needed for fantasy. And it is not a fantasy anymore, is it?"

"Huh?" Ayano reflected. "I guess that makes…sense?"

"But don't get me wrong," Chitose waved her arms in assurance, "I'm happy for you! This is everything you ever wanted, right?" Ayano nodded.

* * *

"So how did this, um, how did it happen, Ayano-chan?" Chitose regretted she asked. She over-estimated herself, thinking that she could handle it, but she couldn' recounted the story in elaborate detail all the way home from the school. The images of Ayanon and Kyoko going out together made Chitose feel sick in her stomach. Her skin gradually turned greener and greener with every step home. The only slightly redeeming factor of the whole thing was seeing Ayano's irresistible smile. Even at her sickest, that sincerest of smiles served to ameliorate Chitose's condition somewhat, even if she wasn't the subject of them.

But it still wasn't enough in the end. 'As selfish as it may sound,' Chitose thought to herself again, 'I don't care just about Ayano being happy! I want her to be happy with me!'

The clash of these emotions on top of everything became too much to bear. As Chitose's apartment building came into view, Chitose wasted no time making a mad dash for it, without even so much as a word of departure to her best friend.

"Eh? Chitose!" Ayano called out, shocked by the incident. "Chitose! Where are you going?"

But Chitose didn't look back. She ran all the way home stopping only for the front door. She panted as she reached the door. She rested a bit, and then fiddled with the door knob until she realized that she needed her key. She just grabbed it in her hand when she felt a pat on her shoulder. "Oh," she let out in surprise as she turned around to see Ayano.

"Chitose…are you okay?"

"Oh, Ayano-chan…I'm sorry~" she tried to look into her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just feeling a bit unwell…"

Ayano seemed to accept this. She said, "I was about to say before you just ran off that I remembered I left your math book in your room the other day. Can I-?"

"Oh sure, Ayano-chan~" Chitose cut her off as she put her key in the door. "You can come in, but Ayano-chan…" she tried to say it as non-offensively and as subtlety as she could, "…can you not talk about Toshinou-san anymore?"

"Eh?" Ayano was taken completely by surprise at this. "Um, sure, Chitose…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on…. I just thought-"

"No! It's nothing you did, Ayano-chan…It's just~" Chitose gave up and instead just opened the door. The two went to Chitose's room silently.

"Mathbook…math book…"Ayano muttered as she tried to find her textbook. She spotted it sticking out a little bit from under Chizuru's bed. "Ah, there it is!" She took it and put it in her bag. Chitose just stood there in silence. Not even depressed anymore, she just felt tired. In a manner of a week, three whole worlds had all come crashing down upon her. She was battered and worn down, and she really just felt that she needed some sleep. She looked at her bed as longingly as she had ever looked at it.

"It was under your sister's bed," Ayano said holding the textbook up to her. Chitose looked at her sister's empty bed and sneered at it. 'Chizuru!' she thought, 'This is all YOUR fault, imouto-chan! I was quite content on living the lie. If it weren't for you, I'd be in a state of joy right now instead of this…this… I can't find the appropriate turn of phrase…shadow of myself I suppose….or husk…or."

"Well," Ayano said, snapping Chitose out of her thoughts. "I got my book, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, eh, Chitose-chan?"

Chitose simply nodded. She looked at Ayano closely again, especially her smile. Again, that smile worked its magic on her. The grim thoughts she had against her sister, against Kyoko, against everything were once again absolved it seemed. The world was again a brighter place. So, despite everything, Chitose returned the smile with her own.

Chitose blushed a little as her friend out her hand on her forehead, as if feeling for a fever. She whispered, "Feel better, okay?" with a small smile. "I hate to see my best friend sick." Chitose's eyes glistened.

Ayano turned to walk away. But Chitose caught her arm as it fell. "Ayano-chan~!"

"Eh?" he turned and looked at the girl holding her arm. "Chitose?" she whispered. "What're you-?" Ayano didn't get to finish her sentence. Before she could conclude, Chitose grasped her head gently and cut her off with a kiss.

The pale girl pressed herself close into Ayano's body as she continued to kiss her. Ayano's eyes widened in disbelief, shocked at this sudden turn of pace. What shocked her further is how she found herself following Chitose's motions, as if it were natural. She found herself almost putting her arms around her, but stopped herself.

Chitose finally withdrew. Ayano looked away from her. "Chitose-" she said, while wiping her lips with her sleeve.

"Ayano-chan," Chitose tried to reply, desperately trying to justify her actions. "Ayano-chan, I'm sorry~"

"Chitose…" Ayano repeated, blushing redder than ever in her life.

"I'm sorry, Ayano-chan, but I…" tears began coming from her eyes. "But, I…" Chitose tried to say it aloud, but something held her back. Perhaps it was the knowledge that it wouldn't have changed anything. Perhaps it was the idea that it would actually make things worse. Surprisingly, the words were harder than the kiss.

"Ayano, I-" she tried vainly one last time. "Please, don't go out with Toshinou-san!" she ultimately came out with. "Please, please don't! because I~"

"Chitose…" Ayano said again. "You…d-do you?" Chitose awaited for what her friend was going to say, but Ayano didn't finish."Chitose, I'm sorry, but I-" she said as she turned towards the door, "I-I've gotta go!" And she opened the door and left.

Chitose heard one last, "I'm sorry," before she left.

Finding herself alone in her familiar environs and feeling dejected, Chitose crashed onto her bed and slept. When she awoke a couple hours later, she found that she could cry again.

* * *

"And so I'm sorry," she looked back at the empty chair, "for any misfortune that this causes." She stared at the empty seat for a while in silence, as if she were awaiting its reply. Her lips quivering now, she bowed her head and said, "Do you accept my resignation?" The chair did not answer back, instead silence returned Chitose's question. But the silence did not have a chance to linger. "Matsumoto-senpai is out today, Chitose-chan."

"Eh?" Chitose turned around automatically to the all-too-familiar voice. It was Ayano standing by the door. "Ayano-chan!" Chitose blushed from embarrassment. "Ho-how…how long-? How much-?"

"Enough," Ayano replied. "And I'm sorry, Chitose-chan, but I'm afraid you're too valuable here," Ayano said, desperately trying to sound cool. It might've worked, to, if her blush didn't betray her.

Luckily though, her friend didn't notice it. Instead, she turned her head sideways away from her. "Please, don't try and play with me, Ayano-chan. Y-you know why I cannot stay here." Ayano walked towards her as continued, "I don't resent you or Toshinou-san for anything. But I just cannot stay around and watch it. It'll be too painful~eh?" Chitose found Ayano's hand caressing her cheek.

"Chitose-" Ayano tried to say, "I…I mean, it's…" Ayano gave up trying to say it aloud, and instead surrendered into her urge. Chitose's eyes lit up as Ayano's lips touched hers, in a reverse from yesterday. 'Ay-ayano-ch-chan…' her mind froze, 'Ayano-chan is KISSING me!?'

Ayano stood back and looked at Chitose. "I'm sorry," she said, "about yesterday…for all the time we've been together…I should've known better-"

Chitose was still at also, incapable of understanding the situation. "Ayano-chan? But~" she asked her drearily, "But what about, Toshinou-san?"

"I.." Ayano blushed as she said it, "I just came here from breaking it off with her~"

"What?" Chitose said in aghast, "But, Ayano-chan! You've ALWAYS loved Toshinou-san!"

Ayano chuckled a little. "Love may be an exaggeration," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she tried to explain it to her friend the best way she could without sounding like an idiot, "it's true that I had a crush on Kyoko. And you helped me out with that which I'm grateful for." She stroked Chitose's hands softly, soliciting a blush from the pair of them. "But after last night, after you kissed me, I went home and I really thought about things. At first, I was a little befuddled, but then it all made sense."

Chitose's eyes sparkled intensely. "What're you saying, Ayano?"

"What I mean is, Toshinou Kyoko, she's fun and all, butshe's not exactly girlfriend material," Ayano waved the thought of the blonde away from her. "She's too free-spirited. And way too hyperactive. I mean, she'd probably wear me out not before long," she laughed. She returned her attention to her true love. "And she'll have no trouble finding another girl, I'm sure."

"The more I really think on it, there's always been one girl who was really there for me, and one girl who I always felt I could express myself to. There's one girl whose loyalty to me is unquestionable and, well, I guess, what I'm trying to say is-"

Chitose's mouth was agape again. "Ayano-chan, you don't have to~?"

"Chitose," Ayano closed her eyes and just declared it as boldly as she could. "I love you, too."

"You do~?" Chitose's voice waved.

Ayano nodded gently. She sighed in relief as if she had just finished vomiting half her weight. "I'm pretty sure I've always loved you," she continued. She stroked her friend's hand some more. "Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you fort what, Ayano-chan?" Chitose asked still in a bit of a daze from the whole thing.

"For being such a baka."

At that moment, Chitose laughed hard at her friend. Ayano, still clutching her hands in her own, laughed along with her. They swung each other's hands side-to-side as they chuckled. "You're such a baka, Ayano-chan! You may be smart, but you're such a silly fool."

"I know. Do you forgive me?"

Chitose didn't say anything. The two leaned in for another kiss, for the first mutual time. They kissed each other for a long while. They probably would've kissed for awhile if they didn't hear too loud gasps from the doorway. "EHH!?"

"Eh?" the new couple gasped softly at the noise that disturbed them from their make-out session. They looked towards the doorway. Their other three conciliates stood at the door. While Rise looked on with her usual display of pure stoicism, Himawari and Sakurako did not react quite as cooly. Both of their eyes had gone completely white from the affair.

"EH!?" Sakurako let out again. "Sugiura-senpai and Ikeda-senpai are-are-" Himawari slapped her eyes shut with her palm.

"Saku-chan, don't look! Protect yourself!" They backed out. "Sorry, senpais!" Himawari said shakily as she bowed, "We're sorry for disturbing you!" And they left. Rise remained. She whispered something quietly to them.

"Eh? Sorry, what did you say, senpai?" But Chitose understood. Smiling, she said, "Thank you very much for your congratulations, senpai!"

Rise whispered something else. Again, Ayano did not understand it. "I didn't hear that again. Chitose, what did she-?" She cut herself off, distracted by her friend's bright red face.

"Senpai?" Chitose replied, "O-of course we'd never do that in here! Someone could walk in~"

Ayano's sweat drop came down again. "What did she say to her?"

* * *

After the excitement, Rise gave the two permission to take off early, which they both decided to accept. "Well," Ayano asked her girlfriend, "where do you want to go on our first date as a couple, Chitose-chan?"

They walked down the street, hand-in-hand, still blushing but not out of embarrassment or discomfort. Chitose replied, "Oh, I'm happy with whatever, Ayano-chan."

"No, no," Ayano shook her head, "You've done more than enough for me…it's time to cater to your wants! What do you want to do? I mean it."

'Well, I'm just happy being with you to be honest."

"Yeah, but I mean, there's gotta be something-"

Chitose reflected on it seriously. 'Let's see,' she thought to herself, 'what do I want to do?' Then, a sly smirk came across her face. "Well~" she said, "there is ONE thing~"

"What is it?"

Chuckling softly, she leaned close to Ayano's side and whispered in her ear. Ayano froze and blushed harder than ever. Ayano covered her mouth with her fist. "Chitose…" she whispered into her fist, "it's too soon for that.."

Chitose chuckled again. "You're too adorbs, Ayano-chan." Ayano chuckled, too. "Well, then," Chitose said, "I can wait until you're ready. We can continue to do what you want to do a little longer, Ayano-chan. I don't mind~!"

"Besides," she finished, "I still have to uphold my promise~"

* * *

*I have no idea why the text here is so fucked up, and not I'm gonna waste my time fixing it up because I'm lazy*

WORST. TITLE. EVER.

So this is a little belated birthday gift for my man, Major Mike. I hope it it too your liking. It better be because this was hell to write! Harder than I expected actually. But I think the work paid off. Happy birthday, man. Good to know you. There aren't many Yuru Yuri fans who are also pro wrestling fans, and both of those are already in such short supply on their own, so being friends with you does make life a little easier. Now, don't go taking that too serious - I said "a little easier," okay? : p I also remembered that you explained that this symbol, "~" are suppose to be for anime girls with soft, whispy voices and that Chitose is a good example, so every other line she has that. I was going to do it every time just to be a smart ass, but I thought, 'Neh, let's take this serious. This is the man's birthday gift.'

As for the rest of the internet, I hope you enjoyed this, too. A bit emotional, I know. But emotion is good. I dig the soaps. Alright, now that this task is over with, I can finally move on to other things. Rum Raisin and White Day additions are coming soon, as well as the second chapter to Love and War. I'm also planning a second chapter to my Akuma No Riddle. So many fanfics, so little time. But, it's not all bad - the Dudley Boyz are back in WWE after TEN years in TNA. This truly is the best era to be alive. Peace out, my yuriholics!


End file.
